Insanity
by Scarecrow77
Summary: Creepy, corrupted, and having innocent people inside is how this insane asylum works. Run by inmates and ghosts who walk the halls. I'm a staff member and I'll make this go public. I'll show the world what being in an insane asylum really is. Accepting OCs.
1. Chapter 1

You wake up and look outside. It's a beautiful fall day. All the leaves are orange, your favorite color no doubt, and the air is crisp 45 degrees. You get your usual breakfast a bowl of random cereal with milk and watch that baseball game you recorded. You watch until the third inning ends and reluctantly go get dressed. You walk out to your car an old, battered, 1987 Ford Taurus. You start the ignition and turn on the radio. You smile as Led Zeppelin wants a whole lotta love and drive on the highway. There is only a small white sedan with you. Then the radio changes to Katy Perry. You try switching channels but it won't work. You pullover in the breakdown lane so you want cause an accident. You don't notice the sedan has stopped behind you. You star banging the radio violently but to no avail.

You then punch the radio and the skin on your knuckles break. Glass has entered them. You cry out in pain. That's when the dart hits you. You look at it astonished. Your vision gets blurry and then everything fades to black.

**Sniffles POV**

I walked into my office when the pager started beeping. Sighing I picked it up and said "Yes?"

"Dr. Wilson? This is Dr. House."

"God Scarecrow. I'm not Wilson."

"You're the one that started calling me House."

"Cause you're brilliant and you have a cane."

"Go to Hell. We got a new patient. Barrows is already there."

"Alright I'm coming."

I put it down the pager and walked over to examination. Scarecrow was there playing with the stings in his mouth. He was wearing a black leather jacket, blue jeans, grey sneakers, and a Death Cab For Cutie shirt. He had a black cane because he broke and sprained his ankle. Barrows was next to him. He was a black fox and wore traditional doctors clothes.

"Sniffles." Barrows said.

"Patients name is Cuddles. He was found 'unconscious' on the street. We test him and I want a fox screen for any tranquilizer drugs." Barrows said quietly.

"I'll get Crow to do the fox screen." Scare muttered more to himself as he twirled his cane.

"What the hell is my mortician doing with a alive patient?" Director Pop said angrily as he entered the room

**Normal POV**

"Because he IS our best diagnostician in this asylum." Sniffles said.

"I don't want any of his meddling. You diagnose the patient and go do whatever you normally do Scarecrow. Am I clear?"

"Aye, aye captain."

Pop walked out even more furious than ever as Scarecrow whispered to Barrows and Sniffles "I'll be at the Chop Shop hanging out with the other ghouls. I'll see y'all later."

**Done! Now if you want to submit an OC here is the info I need.**

**Name-**

**Gender-**

**Species-**

**Personality-**

**Appearance-**

**Inmate, staff, or ghost(what are they)-**

**Reason for being in asylum(required for all)-**

**Affiliation(Good, neutral, evil)-**

**Lover/Crush-**

**Worst Fear-**

**Other-**


	2. Welcome

**Okay got a few OCs. Yeah some stuff will be wrong thanks to my damn autocorrect. **

**Boony belongs to BoonyTheWolf.**

**Todd belongs to PLAINAWESOME.**

**Stranger belongs to HTFan.**

"What the hell now?" Scarecrow said as he picked up the phone. "Yes Wilson?" he asked as he noticed it was Sniffles.

"Go to Hell."

"Aw, I love you too honey. Want a quickie?"

"Fuck you. Asshole."

"What do you want?"

"New patient, already figured out what's wrong with him. You're his cell mate."

"Great. Send him up to Limbo."

_15 Minutes Later_

Sniffles came up with the patient who's name was Stranger. He was a gray squirrel who wore a brown leather jacket, black shirt, and blue jeans. As they came up Scarecrow came up and said hi. "Welcome to the asylum."

"What the fuck is going on?"

"Hey man, it's okay. For some reason the guy who built this place loved Dante's Inferno so all the nine places here are named after a place in Hell. This is Limbo where the cells and staff area is. Lust is where the gym and locker rooms are. You'll find out why we call it that. Caf is Gluttony. Where the high people are is Greed, Anger is the hallways, Heresy is the cells near the morgue, Violence is the recreation area, Fraud is the examination rooms, and Treachery is the morgue."

"Who's my cell mate?''

''Me.''

Before Stranger could ask another question both of them heard a loud horn blast. The cells opened and the inmates started coming out. Todd, an orange fox with a black tail and stomach, wearing long black shirt, an orange hoody, black jeans, neon sliver shoes. He was in here because his "shadow demon" killed a bunch of people. Boony, who is a member of the staff was a gray wolf with a black mohawk wearing a red and black plaid shirt, camo pants, and black combat boots was looking around quietly. His red eye and his green eye suddenly stopped on a purple lamb wearing a white sweater and blue jeans named Lammy.

Stranger suddenly found his eyes on Flaky, a red porcupine with dandruff in her hair. He wondered why she was here. Next to her was a green bear wearing military style clothing named Flippy. Pop came out talking to Torch a red, pyromaniac porcupine who was Flaky's older brother who was wearing a black jeans and a red shirt. Mole, a blind purple mole wearing a purple turtleneck and blue pants walked with a cane into the door. Handy, an orange beaver with no hands wearing a construction outfit grumbled quietly to himself.

Cuddles the other new arrival was a yellow bunny wearing pink slippers looked frightened. A blue skunk wearing a fertilizer tree necklace named Petunia looked disgusted. Giggles a pink chipmunk with a red bow and a nurse's uniform quietly looked around.

Scarecrow told Stranger to follow the "leader" and he went over to Boony and Todd. "Why aren't you over there with her Boony?" he asked.

"God she is beautiful but I don't know what Pop would think."

"Fuck that sonofabitch. He deserves to go to hell." Todd muttered quietly.

"He will end up in Hell. I don't think he is the high person though." Scarecrow said. That's when the moans came.

**Yeah forgot to warn y'all this story will have blood, gore, strong language, sexual themes, possibly a lemon, and many House references. Also will accept OCs until I say so. And I will tell you.**


	3. Inmates and Staff

**New chapter for this story. This time I'll explain why all the tree friends are in the asylum and introducing the "rest".**

_Sniffles POV_

"I want a list of all of them here Scarecrow."

"Want to start with patients or staff?"

"Patients first."

"Let's see Cuddles."

Cuddles a yellow bunny with pink bunny slippers. He was in here because of a drunk and disorderly ordeal. Innocent.

"Flippy." Scarecrow said in a sour and sad tone. In here because of PTSD. Innocent and good.

"Flaky." Scared of everything. Innocent and good.

"Todd." His demon shadow killed people not him. Neutral. Yet to be determined if he is insane.

"Stranger." Could be schizophrenic. Good maybe.

"Lammy." Schizophrenic for sure. After we took away that pickle she seems to be fine. Good.

"Handy." Violently hacksawed off his hands when some girl said he was a worthless piece of shit. Neutral.

"Petunia." OCD. Innocent and neutral.

"Mole." Blind. Innocent and neutral.

"Lifty and Shifty." Kleptomaniacs. Evil.

"Nutty." Candy addict. Insane and possibly evil.

"Torch." Pyromaniac and Flaky's older brother. Good.

"Now staff."

"Boony. Wanted to help out. Pop, director and not good. Giggles, nurse who got raped. Splendid, second in command. Crow, my assistant. Raven, my assistant and girl. You, doctor along with Barrows."

"Then there are Disco Bear who Giggles killed, Russell, who killed himself, Toothy, who died by an accident, Splendon't, who Giggles also killed, Mime, who Giggles killed, and Cub, who Splendid killed. All roam the halls now."

"Great."

**Yeah this one is short because I'm introducing the characters. Next chapter will be longer.**


	4. Giggles and A Twirling Cane

**Well here is a new chapter to this story. I still need OCs. Maybe people who read this can spread the word maybe. Anyway new chapter.**

Crow a black wolf that wore an assistant doctor's uniform quietly came into the courtyard. All the patients were there. He quietly walked over to Sniffles. He was confused to say the least. Over the last month four bodies were on the table all killed by the same person and she was still a fuckin nurse. He found Sniffles and Raven a gray cat with long half black half dyed red hair who wore a black shirt and blue jeans. Her scar above her gray eyes was visible today.

"Sniffles! Why the hell is that cutthroat bitch still a nurse?" he asked scornfully.

"Splendid's fuckin her. That's why she isn't in a cell. Scare's been trying to get her in but Pop won't let him diagnose her." Raven said.

Great. That sonofabitch always got what he wanted. Crow wanted to kill him and burn his corpse so the whole fuckin asylum could see. Could give Torch one of his "fire highs" too.

"She was raped. Scare defiantly needs to do a psych eval on her. She went on a killing spree, killing four patients she thought raped her." Sniffles muttered.

Sighing Crow and Raven went back to where they worked when they say Giggles come out. She wore a pink nurse's uniform with a red bow and she didn't look insane at all.

When they entered the morgue they found Scarecrow dancing with his cane and humming quietly. He turned around and said "What?"

"How much coffee have you had?"

"7 cups. And for the Stranger it's not lupus. He has what I have….schizophrenia." he said. "What no applause?"

"It's never lupus." Raven said.

"Damn! Y'all are hard to impress. What do I have to do twirl my cane," he said as he started twirling his cane, "watch it twirl bitch, watch it twirl,watch it twirl, watch it twirl, watch it twirl, watch it twirl, watch it twirl, watch it twirl, watch it twirl, watch it twirl, watch it twirl, watch it twirl…..This has no effect I see."

"Sometimes you're insane." Crow muttered. "Is there a way we could give Giggles a psych eval?"

"Unless you want to die. I'm waited for her to come to me."

"She's not gonna."

"She will. I have to go. See ya in the morning."

**Done. I'm makin the chapters short until I get a few more OCs. Spread the word if you wanna. **


	5. Next Step

**Sorry for the long update. Just had April vacation. Oh and HTFan has a story called The Stranger. I highly recommend it for Flaky fans and people who love gore. It's really good.**

Scarecrow limped around in the morgue. Boony was in the cells seeing his cousin Fang. Scarecrow himself ordered Fang to be near the morgue so she could see her boyfriend Toothy everyday. Toothy was a ghost. Scarecrow felt bad for him. Pour guy died quietly though. Hick another staff member came in awhile ago. Crow called him. Both of them told Hick that a psych evaluation was needed for staff, patients and ghosts. Scarecrow had a list that went like this

Flippy

Flaky

Handy

Petunia

Todd (interview "demon")

Cuddles

Autumn (Has split personalities/interviewing all)

Stranger

Lammy

Torch

Lifty

Shifty

Mole

Fang

Nutty

Boony

Pop

Giggles

Splendid

Sniffles

Barrows

Hick

Voodoo

Crow

Raven

Scarecrow (Psychiatrist will)

Disco Bear

Toothy

Russell

Cub (Pop will help)

Mime

Splendon't

Sighing he wondered if he would get his request.

**Filler chapter basically. Next chapter will be a long one. I'm introducing a bunch of characters and any more Ocs if I get any. **

**Hick, Fang, and Voodoo belong to BoonyTheWolf.**

**Autumn belongs to Kaneki3Ken.**


End file.
